Jealousy
by Klutzilla01
Summary: Shito watches Michiru and Chika from afar. A Shito and Michiru fic. Don't know if I should continue. For now, I'll keep it a one shot though. Revised, and confusing probably


Jealousy

**Jealousy**

**By: Klutzilla01:**

Klutz: Woot! My first Zombie-loan fic! I feel happy now.

Sasu: Why am I HERE!?

Shito: Is this a...Shito and...Michiru fic??

Klutz: Yeah, why??

Michiru: Ummm, doesn't Shito hate me?

Klutz: -shrugs- I don't know, but in my mind, YOU TWO ARE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER! X3

Chika: Hey, what about me? Do I get a fic to.

Klutz: What about Shito being Jealous over you?

Chika: Fine by me!

Shito: I hate you.

Klutz: I DON'T OWN ZOMBIE-LOAN! If I did, you wouldn't watch it. T-T

WARNING: I HAVE HORRIBLE GRAMMER!! PLEASE TURN BACK IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ HORRIBLE GRAMMER!! THANK YOU!!

Yuuta: ENJOY!!

Shito Watched from afar as he saw Michiru laugh at whatever Chika-baka was doing. What did she see in him anyways? What did he have that he didn't? He looked down. Why was he even bothering with such thoughts? Why waste his time being jealous of the white-haired idiot that seemed to make Michiru smile... Why? He looked at the two walking side by side as though they were the cause of all his despairs. He hated that idiot. He didn't know why he cared about if the two got together or not but, it just bothered him greatly.

Shito was the type of guy to not care for those things but... this time, he was very bothered by this. He leaned against the wall and sighed. "How annoying..." He muttered under his breath as he put a hand over his eyes as though it could prevent him of his current dilemma. Why did it have to be her and him? Why couldn't it have been him and her? He hated admitting it but, he very much wished... Michiru would be his...and only his. He slapped his forehead in frustration. He hated himself right now.

Shito turned to leave only to stop when he spotted Michiru looking at him with worried eyes. "Are you okay, Shito-kun?" She asked with clear concern. About to answer, he stopped when he noticed Chika behind her looking at him curiously. He growled and gritted his teeth. "Fine." he muttered bitterly as he walked away. _Just fine._"Hey Shito, I don't like the way you said that to Michiru!" yelled Chika as he started glaring at the green-haired male.

Turning his head, Shito gave Chika one of his most venomous glares he could muster effectively making the boy stumble a bit. "What's got you so angry?" Chika asked angrily as he to glared back. "It's you. You're my problem." Shito growled as he walked away. "I hate you..." He yelled as he stalked off to the classroom, Not caring if they followed (which they did).

Class was boring as usual, nothing unusual about the place. He sighed. It was only math, something he has known for awhile. His eyes occasionally looked over to what Michiru was doing. She looked like she was really trying to get what the teacher was trying to say. He eyes wandered over to Chika... Who was sleeping...again. "Baka..." He muttered.

"Mr. Tachibana, is there something you want to share with us today?" His teacher asked with a glare. His teacher was definitely out to get him. "And if I do?" He replied uninterested. "Mr. Tachibana!" he said angrily. "Please don't play mind tricks on me again!" He started growling. "Whatever..." He muttered as he put his attention back at the board. High school in Japan was seriously boring.

"Will Miss. Kita Michiru please report to the principal office? Thank you!" The school intercom buzzed out as Michiru stood up. Shito's eyes wandered over to her. Now what could the principal want with her?

"Well, Miss. Kita, you heard the intercom, go into the principal's office please and thank you." The teacher said as he looked at her straight in the eye. Shito glanced at Chika who was now looking at Michiru with a worried look. He didn't know why, but he didn't like the sound of the secretary. It sounded...desperate. He looked at the other kids in the classroom; they also had worried glances. Chances are, they heard the desperation in her voice to. Weird... Could it be a zombie? Maybe... A few Seconds after Michiru left, Both Shito and Chika raised their hands. "Yes Mr. Akatsuki and Tachibana?" Their teacher said in a bored tone.

"I need to go to the bathroom." The both said earning each a glare from each other. The teacher raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Of course." he said and waved a hand. "Go, I don't care really." he mumbled out as the pair stood up and went out the classroom.

Shito and Chika Looked to their left Where Michiru was currently heading. Once Michiru entered the office door, the two boys sneaked up and looked through the window. Michiru was currently looking around, apparently the secretary had long gone by now. Weird...

Michiru considered her options:

1) Go into the principal's office

2) Wait until the secretary comes back and wait for further instructions.

Or 3) Leave.

She complied with the third option. She and the principal never really met eye to eye with one another... About to walk to the door, the principal's office door opened up. "Come in, Kita-san..." He said with a smile. Michiru gulped. _C-creepy... _she slowly backed away. "I-I think it would be best if we could... talk right here?" She said. The principal chuckled and came out. "Fine, fine..." He said with another chuckle, making her move closer to the door. The principal DID NOT chuckle...

"W-Well if you don't need anything, I'll be going now..." She started to open the door when the principle put a hand to it. "Oh no Michiru-chan. Not today." He looked at her with pure...blood lust. _'Zombie!'_Michiru thought in alarm. "Do you mind if I taste you?" He asked with an evil grin planted on his face. What should she do? No body but her and the principal were in this room. There was a real slim chance of her survival. _'Is this...the end?_' She thought with a gulp.

The principal took her arm and was about to take a bite until he felt a giant kick to the head. "Don't touch her you scumbag." Shito said with a gun in his hand. The principal's body shook with laughter. "You're going to pay for that Shito Tachibana! With your life!" He laughed as his secretary came out of his office.

She looked devoid of any life, like she was never alive to begin with. _'A puppet.'_Shito thought with a scowl on his face. "Did you make this?" He growled out as Michiru hid behind him. "And what if I did, a nice puppet I say? It would have to much trouble to fight you anyways." He smirked at how annoyed Shito was. The secretary came running to him her soul was gone, but her body was alive. He got into a shooting position, only to be beaten by Chika. "Chika-kun!" Michiru said making him scowl even more.

In one blow, Chika was able to kill the puppet, making it go limp and fall. Her soul was no longer here. No reason to try to purify it. "You're sick." Shito muttered. "Letting the corpse of your secretary do all your work."

"Like you should be talking!" he roared with laughter "If I'm correct, don't you use Michiru too? Tell me am I any better?" He looked at them as though they were the lowest life-forms in all of life. Shito scowled, "No, you're worse!!" Shito yelled angrily. He charged towards the man who easily dodged his attacks.

Shito shot him in the head only to hear more annoying laughter. "HAHAHAHAHA!! YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME! I'VE GOT A CON--tract...?" As he was talking, both Shito and Chika took the time to ready themselves and kill him. Chika ran and stabbed him while Shito shot him with another bullet.

The principal fell to the ground as Chika started doing the funeral for him. "He'll be going to heaven. He's really a good guy; he was only being clouded by greed is all." Shito said. Michiru slowly came up behind the two of them and hug them both. "Thank you Shito-kun, Chika-kun!" She said with a smile. It almost made Shito smile too. Of course, it made Chika smile. "No problem, you just owe us 500 Yen!" He said triumphantly, only to get a glare from his gun wielding partner. "Uh, never mind, it's free!" He said. Michiru smiled "Well, we should get going to class now."

The two silently agreed not realizing, the fight had taken them the rest of the school day.

When the three came back, they all received a detention for skipping class. But Shito didn't really mind, He was able to see Michiru smile at him. So he guessed it was worth it. Yeah, probably was...

Chika Sneaked a glance at his partner and smiled. So he was experiencing love ay? This should get interesting.

Michiru looked at Chika and Shito, completely oblivious to the reason Chika was looking slyly at Shito whose mouth was upward to a small smile. Completely oblivious to their reasons, she came up with only one answer: Chika was gay and Shito was a pervert.

The teacher looked around the class and sighed. How interesting, killing the principal, who killed the secretary, and then using a sword to put his soul into heaven how interesting those three were. How very interesting...

Klutz: DONE WITH THE LONGER VERSION!

Chika: I AM NOT GAY!!

Shito: I AM NOT A PERVERT!!

Koy: Sure you aren't.

Yomi: I don't like this story...

Klutz: Oh well right?

Sasu: Can I LEAVE!?

Everyone: no.

Yuuta: Review! Review!

A/N: I tried revising t again. But I probably killed it even more... sorry. I don't want to revise it anymore. I'm not going to get a beta reader either. They kinda scare me. (No offense.) I'll just try my hardest. :) Sorry Lanna14, and anyone else completely horrified by my grammer. Really sorry. Oh and please don't review about my grammer mistakes either. thank you.


End file.
